


Love Requires Sacrifice

by Blaze22



Series: BATIM Shorts [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Takes place sometime in chapter four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: When the Ink Demon kills Sammy, the once-prophet regains some of his memories after he rebirths. Some of those memories include Susie and their past, intimate relationship. This sends Sammy off to find Alice(who also has her memories of the past), determined to find the love they lost so long ago.





	Love Requires Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scrapped idea I had for the ending of a drawn out fic, so I decided to turn it into a one shot. It was kind of quickly written, partly because all I can think about is the freaking trailer, haha. Thanks for reading!

Alice hummed to herself as she organized her tools, freshly cleaned of any ink her experiments might have stained them with. 

Or, rather, _experiment_. 

Boris lay strapped on a table, splayed open. There was still work to do to prepare for Henry's arrival, but his heart had been taken. Consumed. 

It held Alice together. 

It was _supposed_ to hold her together. 

Alice hissed a curse as ink dripped from her fingertips. That wasn't supposed to happen. 

Frowning, she held her left hand up and examined it. Her blackened fingers were delicate, yet obviously becoming malformed. Quite quickly, in fact. 

_Just how much more do I need to become perfect?_

Anguish twisted her heart. The Boris should have tied the final knot, given her what she needed. Yet here she was, _rotting_ again. 

Then, suddenly, a silken, hoarse, familiar voice broke the silence. 

"Susie." 

Alice whirled around, eye widening.

Her lips curled up. "Well, well, if it isn't the devil's own Judas." 

•

Sammy stood, feet away, watching the angel. He was completely intact, bottom half clothed in overalls, mask put in place over his face. 

His heart raced at the sight of Alice. When he died at the hands of his Lord, the one who lied, and was rebirthed, his memories flooded back. Not all, but some. 

And "some" included Susie. 

His beautiful, beautiful angel. 

It wrecked him to imagine that, after all this time, she, the one he loved, was so close within his grasp. True, the whispers in the ink claimed that the angel had her memories. That she joyfully killed anyone who stepped near her. All for her own gain. 

But Sammy believed. 

He believed that if he was just _here_ , his old self again, not the Bendy-worshipping shell of a man, she would return to him. 

Their love would return to them. 

Alice tched, standing still. "Be a dear, and don't call me that name." 

His awe didn't waver. His hands were displayed, weaponless and palms up. 

"I remember," Sammy said, slowly. "Us. Don't you?"

Alice's anger melted away for a moment, and she was still. Then her lip curled up. "Do you _realize_ how much value you would be to me? Your heart would be of much more sustenance than one of those trio's." She began to circle him, shoes clicking against the wood. "You're taking quite the risk for a such a liar. How interesting."

Sammy tilted his head to the side, gaze following her. "And do you know how pleasing of a sacrifice you would be," he swallowed, "to my Lord? I'd say the risk is equal."

Alice laughed, all chiming bells. "Oh, that's rich. Everyone knows, dear, of your little . . . mishap with the Ink Demon. What a shame. I thought crazed prophet was a good look on you."

So she did know. He hesitated, then said, "But it _is_ me, Sus-Alice. Please." He clasped his hands together, willing them to stop shaking. "I've missed you _so_ much. And I'm sorry. For everything I did." 

Alice stopped in front of him, and he forced himself to remain perfectly still. This close, he could see every imperfection in such detail. The gap in her jaw, revealing her teeth. The marred eye. The broken halo. 

All so very perfect. 

He startled when her right hand reached up, thumb and forefinger gently gripping his chin and tilting it up. He stilled - if he had eyes, they would have fluttered shut. 

She spoke. "I accept your apology."

And just like that, her touch was gone. 

Sammy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, tension flowing out of his limbs. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

•

Alice could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she busied herself at the table with tools. After an invitation, Sammy had reclined in a chair - more like perched on it. It was obvious by the glances she stole that he was tense one moment, relaxed the next. She was at war with herself; anger from the past, before ink reigned the studio, still kept its claws over her heart, despite Sammy's smooth, hopeful words and her "acceptance". 

How naive he was.

She held up a small, hand-held mirror. Gasped. 

The gap in her torn apart cheek had widened. 

She grimaced, fingers curling into trembling fists as she set the mirror down with a 'clunk'.

A shiver skittered down her spine when she heard a voice right beside her ear. 

•

"You're beautiful." 

Sammy watched as Alice turned around, her eye widening. Compared to the cruel, calculating gaze she had had just a moment before, it held so much vulnerability, disbelief, confusion. 

Then the hardness came glassing back. She scoffed, gaze locked on his mask. "Still the ever-smooth talker, I see." 

He gave a small smile. "I'm a bit rusty." 

Alice glanced down, eyeing the little space between them. Her feet shifted, but did little to create more space due to the desk behind her. 

"Literally," she joked, in reference to his voice, hand reaching up to tilt his mask up. 

Sammy winced, resisting the urge to bury his face between his arms. 

With a deep breath, he exhaled, "I still love you."

The angel studied his inky face, a slight twitch of her eye the only sign that she'd heard him. 

Unable to resist it anymore, he cupped her smooth cheek, leaned down, and kissed her. 

Alice, without much hesitation, kissed him back.

Sammy was flooded with such a warmth that he thought he'd lost all those years ago.

Then such an aching, all too real pain. 

He gasped, breath stuttering. He pulled away and stared down in shock. 

Alice's hand was lodged in his chest, only her forearm showing. 

Jaw slack and lungs failing, Sammy looked to Alice, desperate to see it wasn't true. 

Everything was fading. Drowning. Soon to be enveloped in the ink again. He didn't want to go back to the puddles. He couldn't. 

She held him in her arms now. Watched him sadly. "But, Sammy, don't you know?" she asked softly, fingers brushing over his cheek.

The last thing that reached Sammy's ears before it all went dark, was, "Love requires sacrifice."

•

And so there they were. 

Alice. A fresh, still faintly beating heart in her hand. 

Sammy. Limp in her arms, soon to dissipate.

All so very broken. Vain. Wanting. 

And alone.


End file.
